


Parent Trapped Drabbles

by BotchedExperiment



Series: Parent Trapped AU [7]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Serious fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: a collection of cute drabbles for the Parent Trapped AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You may have seen some of these on tumblr already, but here they are! I want to keep these going, so if anyone has any ideas...
> 
> Also, these are definitely not in order

"Robbie, I hate to do this to you, but..." Sportacus cautiously took the empty coffee mug from Robbie's hand. "I'm cutting you off."

" _Sport,_ " Robbie nearly whined. "I thought you loved me!"

Sportacus couldn't help but giggle. "I'm doing this _because_ I love you! You've gotten five refills already! That's too much even for you."

It was fair to say that Robbie was abusing the free refills of coffee that Lazy Morning offered, and it was all because of the busy afternoon Robbie suffered next door. He left Glanni at the ice cream parlor as soon as the  first-day-of-summer rush was over and went next door to drain their coffee supply.

"It's not nice to nag, you know," Robbie grumped.

Sportacus nodded admittedly. "You're right, it's not my place to tell you what to do," He said with an apologetic smile. "Do you still want me to refill your cup?"

Robbie scowled at the empty coffee mug, giving a deep sigh as he felt his heart racing from the coffee he'd already consumed. "… no. I guess I'd like to sleep tonight…"

He hated when Sportacus was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: bit of blood in this chapter but everything's chill

Cooking wasn't one of Sportacus' best skills.

He could help out, sure, but ask him to do something besides cut veggies or stir, you were just asking for trouble.

Even vegetables were a danger, apparently.

Robbie had never heard his boyfriend swear until now. He turned around and his eyes were drawn from some substance dripping on the kitchen floor, to Sportacus' bleeding hand. Robbie swore as well.

Sportacus was a little too slow getting to the sink so Robbie decided to help, yanking his hand under the faucet and washing away the blood.

"Here," Robbie grabbed a dishcloth and held it to the cut. "Hold that there. I'll go find a Band-Aid or something..."

Sportacus was hesitant as Robbie tightly wrapped it. "It'll ruin the-!"

"I have other wash cloths!"

To his amazement, Sportacus giggled. "Robbie, stop panicking! It's only a cut." Meanwhile, he was bleeding at an alarming rate! Robbie was not going to stop panicking! God, he had warned Sportacus that he kept his knives sharpened, but of course the overactive guy never paid attention because he was too busy gloating over the fact that he had gotten Robbie to put vegetables in their food.

Robbie messed up his own organization in the bathroom to find the right-sized bandage, and when he returned Sportacus was just grinning at him. Of course he would grin while he's pouring blood. Of. Course.

"Okay, give me your hand." Sportacus complied, offering his entire arm to Robbie while he frowned at the red stain on Robbie's wash cloth.

"I hope this comes out..."

Of course he's worried about the stain.

Robbie gingerly secured the bandage over the cut. Sportacus hissed.

"Did I press too hard?"

 He shook his head. "It stings, that's all. Thank you, Robbie."

There was that stupid grin again, and Robbie couldn't resist it. He kissed the injured hand and gave a sigh of relief.

"You worry too much, you know."

"Yes, well... So do you."

"Fair enough."


	3. Chapter 3

It was well past the time he should be asleep. Robbie had work the next morning. Why was he still awake? He stared blearily at the TV, yawning for the thousandth time and telling himself he'll go straight to bed at the next commercial break just like he'd been doing for two hours.

There were small footsteps and Robbie looked over to see his daughter, wrapped in her favorite fuzzy blanket, looking as frustrated as he felt.

"You can't sleep either, huh?"

Ella shook her head and plopped onto the sofa next to him. They sat there for a long time, the TV being the only source of light in the dark living room. Robbie wrapped an arm around Ella as she started to get sleepy and lean into him, wished he could fall asleep as easily.


	4. Chapter 4

Robbie woke to an empty bed. He frowned at the vacant space next to him where his boyfriend was supposed to be, and he had a sneaking suspicion where he was.

A distant sound of coughing only confirmed it.

Sportacus had been suffering from a nasty bout of bronchitis for the past few days, leaving him a constantly coughing, miserable, feverish mess. He'd apologized countless times for waking everyone in the house.

Robbie yawned as he descended the stairs. Just as he suspected, his poor, sick boyfriend was stretched across the sofa under a single blanket.

His breathing had an ominous wheeze to it, and he shivered in his sleep.

Enough was enough.

It was the second time Sportacus had snuck off to the living room since he'd been sick, not wanting to keep everyone awake when he knew he was going to be coughing all night.

Robbie shook his shoulder gently, wincing at the heat that seeped through Sportacus' T-shirt.

Sportacus didn't even get a chance to open his eyes before he was coughing himself awake. His brows furrowed in discomfort as each horrible hack tore from his throat. Yeah, that's about how every morning had sounded like.

"Good morning," Sportacus said, his voice hoarse and a bit congested.

"Sport, sweetheart, love of my life... You are such an idiot sometimes."

He didn't argue, only coughed again.

"Did you sleep at all?"

He shook his head miserably.

"Go to bed."

 _"Nngh_... Too far..."

Robbie couldn't help but scoff. "Alright, fair enough. Sit up."

"Hm?"

"Sit up."

Sportacus, in his feverish fog, finally did, rubbing at his eyes and groaning. Robbie slid in behind him and wrapped his arms around the sick man's shuddering frame.

"There we go. Warmer?"

"Mmmhm..."

He let out a contented sigh and leaned back against Robbie.

"Y'know, everyone's going to start waking up and making a bunch of noise. Still too lazy to go to bed?" Robbie asked, before pressing a kiss to Sportacus' head.

" 'm f-fine right- right here..."

He tensed up, took a weak, gurgly breath, and let out a cough that made Robbie wince.

Hopefully that would fade away soon, now that Sportacus was sitting up.

Soon enough, his breath steadied, Sportacus was asleep, and Robbie was stuck under a very warm and sweaty body that couldn't be disturbed.

Oh well, as long as he was sleeping and not alone.


	5. Slumber Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this in my WIP's and I don't remember what I was going to do with it. Oh well! Enjoy! (oh also it's hardly proofread my apologies)

Glanni had gotten pretty used to having Sport and his brother around the house. With Sport and Robbie off on a well-deserved trip, though, Glanni was left with his least favorite of the two active brothers to help take care of the girls.

Steph and Ella were inseparable so there was really no way that Glanni could avoid the obnoxious hunk.

"Sounds like it's been in the works for a while. I'll take the couch, you know, if you don't mind. You shouldn't have to watch them by yourself."

Apparently the sneaky kids had been planning a sleepover for when their dads were gone. Glanni turned away from the pink child in his doorway to narrow his eyes at his niece, who just shrugged innocently.

Stephanie had a backpack ready and everything, and by the looks of the kitchen, Ella had been hard at work making snacks without his knowledge.

Ithro looked tired and desperate to share his responsibility for a bit. Funny, Glanni didn't think Steph was that much of a handful.

Finally, he threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! Get in here! But no prank calls without including me!"

The girls reluctantly agreed.

It was actually more pleasant than Glanni wanted to admit. They ordered a ton of pizza, watched movies, and Ithro was surprisingly less vocal about his opinions today which made things all the more better!

Eventually Steph and Ella went upstairs to pretend to be sleeping when they were really telling ghost stories, and Glanni gave Ithro a pillow and a couple of blankets for the couch.

"I got you two. You're shivering. Gee, I didn't know it was that cold in here! You should have told me, I'll do whatever I can to accommodate my guest!"

At first, Ithro didn't even try to get him with a comeback, only gave him a look of utter doneness and began making his "bed".

"Sarcasm isn't a good color on you, you know!" He finally called out as Glanni prepared to go upstairs to his perfectly comfortable bed.

"Sarcasm is the only color on me!" Glanni threw back. "Sleep well! If you need anything, don't wake me up!"

Ithro sighed. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Well he was a bit more... Subdued than usual.  
  
It was the middle of the night when Glanni heard the shower going. Or... Or was it morning? Early, early morning. Too early. He rolled his eyes and tried hard to go back to sleep, refusing to let his guest ruin his beauty sleep.

He was almost back to sleep when...

THUMPTHUMPTHUMP

Glanni swore and dragged himself out of his room and into the cruel morning to investigate the noise. The girls? No, they were still fast asleep. Sure enough, at the bottom of the stairs, was a very awful looking Ithro struggling to pull himself up.

He grabbed the railing and began to get to his feet, only to give up halfway through and fall back to the ground with a defeated groan.

"Did.. Did you just fall down the stairs?!"

Ithro didn't answer. Glanni raced down and tried his best to help the man to his feet. Wow, he was... Warm. Probably from the shower.

Ithro let out a particularly nasty cough as Glanni shoved him onto the sofa. Okay, maybe not the shower. "Hey! Cover your mouth! That's disgusting!"

"...Sorry."

Ithro coughed again, this time muffling it in his arm. "Thought a shower would help, but it just made me... Dizzy..."

Glanni sighed. What a pathetic sight this guy was.

"Stay there. I'll get you some pain relievers or something. You know, you could have just said that you were sick! I'm not about to inflict you and your germs on Stephanie if you need a break!"

"No... No medicine. They don't really agree with me."

Much to Glanni's alarm, Ithro started to stand, wincing at the headache and bruises that were sure to form. He raced over just in time to grab a falling man's arm.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

He blinked dizzily. "Gonna get Steph and go home. I don't feel so well."

Glanni groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't let him go in this state. He looked like a corpse, and one of the bad ones that are left to decompose for weeks.

"Stay right there. I can watch them for the day, it's nothing I've never done before!" Taking care of a stubborn, sick loser on the other hand...

"No, really, I-" He coughed again and again, until he finally seemed to give up and collapse back onto the couch. Glanni shuddered at the amount of germs that thing was probably covered in.

"Aha! You surrender. Now, let me just get you a glass of water while you cough on everything I hold dear."

Ithro, exhausted and sick as ever, cracked a smile.

"Water? You're being awfully nice, Glanni. Are you going to poison me?"

"Ugh. Don't rub it in. I just hate hearing you-"

Ithro began hacking once again.

"Yeah, that."

Soon, Ithro was snuggled deeply into the sofa and still managed to look uncomfortable and miserable. From the red cheeks to the shaky hands, Glanni started to suspect that his fever had gotten worse. He knew the perfect people for that kind of job.

"Okay, Uncle Ithro, open your mouth!"

Ithro was reluctant but did as his niece said. Glanni watched with satisfaction. He could have never gotten Ithro to listen to him, but when the kids are involved...

Steph placed a small hand on Ithro's forehead and looked quite distraught by the heat coming off of him. Glanni didn't blame her.

The thermometer beeped and Ithro too the first look. Glanni caught the glimpse of distress on the sporty man's face before he went to take it from him.

"It's really not that bad..." Ithro tried as Glanni's jaw dropped.

"Uh huh. Sure."

"I've always ran kind of hot when... When..." Suddenly, he was launched into a panful coughing fit, curling in on himself and pulling his shirt collar over his face. Steph rubbed his back with a frown before she and Ella looked up at Glanni.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"He'll live, I'm sure..." Glanni sighed out.


End file.
